


Wild Honey

by Danagirl623



Series: SuperHero Bingo [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: Square for bingo was "Coming Out"
Series: SuperHero Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556446
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Wild Honey

Iris West glanced over at the camera, and fluffed her curls. “How do I look?” 

Felicity Smoak stepped out from behind it and smiled widely. “Really? You always look amazing when we film these things.” 

“Any word from Frost?” Sara Lance asked, as she adjusted her mask in the mirror just out of the shot. 

“Oh, no. You know how it is. Caitlin says ‘yes’, but Frost says ‘no.’ 

“Good. Our colors are clashing anyway.” 

Iris snorted with laughter, as her eyes shifted to Thea Queen and Laurel Lance walking in the room. They were deep in conversation, which stopped completely when they realized that Iris was watching them. 

“Hey guys!” Thea said, as she threw her bag down. With a glance at Iris, she rummaged in her bag for her outfit. “Iris, can you help me with this?”

Iris smiled politely, and nodded. “Yeah, ‘course no problem.”

Thea started stripping down in the middle of the room. She threw her outfit on top of her packback. With a guilty glance to Felicity, Iris stepped closer to Thea and held the outfit out for her.

“Speedy, if you got a better costume that wasn’t so skin tight, you wouldn’t need help getting dressed,” Laurel said, as her sister, Sara, helped her put her mask on straight. 

“I like it tight. It helps me fight.”

“More like it distracts Roy from the battle, and pisses your brothers off.” Felicity pulled her hair up into a top knot. 

Thea pulled her jacket on and grabbed her leather cord to hand to Iris. Slowly, methodically Iris wove the piece of leather in and out of the eyelets. Iris bit her lower lip, focusing on her simple task. She tried to ignore the eyes on her and she forced her heart rate to slow. “When I asked you here today, I didn’t realize you’d need help getting dressed.”

Thea smiled, and tucked her hair behind her eyes. “I didn’t ask for all this rigmarole. I think Oliver thinks that it will keep me out of danger because I’ll be too busy getting my gear on to fight. Joke’s on him.” 

Iris hummed a response, as she focused on pulling the strings tighter, but not too tight. 

“Your necklace is really pretty.”

Iris paused in her work for just a second, before she grinned widely. "Thanks, Thea. My dad got it for me.”

“Officer West has fantastic taste.” Gently Thea’s nimble fingers untangled the delicate chain around the other girl’s neck. Thea pressed the clasp between her thumb and first finger to move it to the back of her neck allowing her finger tips to brush up Iris’ neck. A shiver ran through Iris, while Thea pulled her hand back running her fingers over the bare neck on purpose now. 

“Thea,” Laurel said a bit sharply. “Are you done harassing Iris?”

The two women jumped a foot apart. Thea smiled as she put her hood up and held out her mask. Iris took it quickly and helped her position it correctly. Thea’s eyes met dark, intense ones. Quietly she asked, “Do I look ok?”

Iris raked her eyes over Thea noticing how the tight leather hung to her small frame and accented all the right spots. “Perfect,” Iris whispered back. Thea smirked, and opened her mouth to respond when-

“Can we proceed?” Sara laughed, crossing her arms. 

“Right, of course!” Iris said as a furious blush spread across her cheeks. “Are we all ready?”

Laurel glanced at her sister and shared a knowing look. Sara bit her lip to contain her laughter. 

“Yeah, I think we’re all good here,” Felicity said with a kind smile as Iris scurried away from Thea to stand by her seat. She gripped it harder than necessary trying to bring herself back into the moment. 

“Alright, ladies, take a seat. I’m going to ask you a few questions and then I’ll have Felicity send me the footage to edit it together. I want this to feel like a conversation amongst friends. So I guess what I’m going to do is just ask a question, and whoever feels like answering can answer. If Laurel has something to piggyback off Sara’s question, please do.”

“I’ll be the annoying little sister and just butt in when I’m ready to.” 

“We may be adults, Thea, but you’ll always be our little sister. It’s probably the best thing I got out of dating Oliver.” 

“Me too,” Sara said with a grin, elbowing her big sister. 

Iris cleared her throat, and sat down across the table from the three heroes. The other women followed suit, except for Felicity who stood behind the camera. 

Iris shuffled the stack of cards in front of her, and glanced up at the camera. Iris cocked an eyebrow, and Felicity nodded. “Hello everyone, I’m here with another edition of The West Word. On today’s show, I’ve got three of Starling’s finest. I’ve got Speedy,” The camera panned to Thea, then onto Laurel, “The Black Canary,” and finally onto Sara. “The White Canary. Welcome all. I’m grateful to be meeting with you guys.”

Laurel smiled. “When I heard you were doing a female superhero show, I wanted more than anything to be on it.” 

“I’ll do anything to get out of The Arrow’s shadow,” Sara said, running her fingers through her hair. 

“The Arrow’s not so bad once you break through his shell,” Laurel said with a shy smile. 

“The Arrow is a total jerk… I grew up with him,” Thea piped up unprompted. “One time when I was seven-”

“Woah,” Iris said, panicking with a glance at Thea. “Do you know what you’re saying?”

Thea smiled widely, and pulled her hood down. “My name is Thea Queen and I’m the archer known as Speedy.” She pulled her mask off her eyes.

Laurel and Sara looked at each other then shrugged. Sara ripped her mask off. “I’m Sara Lance and I’m the best canary.” Laurel popped hers off quickly. 

“I’m Laurel Lance. Assistant district attorney by day, and the hardest working canary by night.”

“Really? The hardest working? You are directionally challenged. All you ever do is follow my lead.” 

Iris stared between the three women. “You do know that you just came out to the entire world. I can’t show this to anyone. It’s-”

  
“Why can’t you?” Thea asked, tucking her hair behind her ears. “I’m comfortable with it.”

“One, Oliver will kill me.” Laurel and Felicity burst into loud, braying laughter. 

“Oliver and Tommy let her get away with murder. Honestly, we all do. She’s the baby.”

“Besides,” Thea smiled widely. “What’s the perk of being the little sister on Team Arrow if I can’t come out when I want?”

“Picking up beautiful women?” Sara asked, with a grin.

“Kicking asshole’s in the face?” Laurel supplied.

“Watching Oliver on the salmon ladder is pretty much the only perk,” Felicity added from off-camera. 

“Are you guys serious? We can-”

“Why start over? We’re a part of Team Arrow and we get to decide when we come out.” 

“You’re also outing Oliver Queen and I’m not going to lie that seems like a bad move.” Iris placed the cards down on the table to glance around at her friends. “So who’s going to protect me from the Arrow?”

“I volunteer as tribute!” Thea said, quickly without thinking. Iris chuckled, as Sara leaned across Laurel.

“Why don’t you ask Iris out already?” 

“Sara!” Thea hissed, blushing red. “I-”

“Yes!” Iris interrupted Thea speaking. “Yes, I’ll go on a date with you, Thea Queen.” 

“When you say ‘date’ do you mean dinner or just sex?”

“I guess you’ll find out,” Iris grinned, picking up her cards to shuffle them with a smile. 

  
  
  


Weeks later, Iris released The West Word Coming Out and it instantly went viral. Iris herself had no clue as Thea was in town for the first time in two weeks and the pair were hidden away. The next day, the male version of The West Word Coming Out featuring The Flash, Vibe, and Arsenal was released. Crime didn’t suffer, it just evolved. 


End file.
